<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【红子超蝙】反抗失败 by FalseLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318728">【红子超蝙】反抗失败</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover'>FalseLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>剧情文合集 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: red son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LOFTER上的红子脑洞变现~<br/>犯懒不想查苏联的名字，所以任何可能出现的名字一律和主世界英文音译一致。</p><p>2020.2.26首发随缘居，存档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>剧情文合集 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……这个世界唯一完美的制度就是混乱。我们必须把整个体系打碎……”<br/>蝙蝠侠，无政府主义者的领袖，被那些完美世界的反对者视为精神支柱、信仰，他统一领导下最刺人的反骨。<br/>“……这就是我为什么要在十分钟之后炸掉这座博物馆。”<br/>永远选在他鞭长莫及时制造混乱。<br/>“砰——”<br/>“我刚刚是说了十分钟吗？我的意思是十秒钟。”<br/>靠遇难者的性命拖住他的脚步，戏耍了所有人之后轻松脱身。<br/>超人已经受够了这个可恶的幽灵在他的理想国里制造的混乱与灾难，他决定采取一个更合适的方法解决这个对手——他给自己创造了一个完美的记者身份，克拉克肯特，出身贫苦，有一对死于斯大林时期劳改营的父母，对超人政府颇有微词。当然，最后一点要靠他亲自表演。<br/>他每天从繁忙的政务中抽出相当的一段时间，使用记者的身份去接触那些反抗军常常出没的贫民区的人，不断完善这个假身份的设定。<br/>能让他花这么多心思来对付，那个所谓的蝙蝠侠也足以自傲了。<br/>好在他宝贵的时间和精力没有白费。一个月后，一个常常提醒他注意言行的老者把他领到一个他从未发现的隔间，悄声询问是否有意向加入反抗军。<br/>“是蝙蝠侠的反抗军吗？”他伪装出一副毛头小子提起偶像时的兴奋。<br/>老者微笑着点了点头。<br/>“那我有机会真正见到蝙蝠侠吗？”<br/>“当然，蝙蝠侠会亲自去见每一个新人。”<br/>“那可真是太好了！”<br/>这就是他现在走在复杂交错的地道里的原因了。<br/>铅制品。即使他先前真的有机会发现这些地道，没有人领路，恐怕也会迷失方向。<br/>好在他已经顺利来到蝙蝠侠面前了。<br/>老者向那道黑漆漆的影子敬了个礼，退了出去。<br/>“我听说你想见我。”<br/>他本可以一道热视线，就此解决困扰自己许久的麻烦，但是他与这些恐怖分子不同，他的乌托邦绝不会建立在对手的尸骨之上。他原本最可能的做法，是抓起这个最棘手的家伙交给布莱尼亚克，让反抗军的信仰老老实实地自愿为曾经最讨厌的超人博物馆工作——但是不，他暂时还不想这么做。他想起贫民区众人的敢怒不敢言，他突然想看看反抗军到底靠什么信念支撑下来。<br/>“是的，”他努力模仿回忆中人群热烈的目光，“我做梦都没想过我能有机会加入反抗军，能有机会见到您。”<br/>“可你根本就不该有这样的梦。”蝙蝠侠从阴影中走出来，一级一级走下台阶，暗淡的灯光照在那唯一露出的覆着淡青色胡茬的下巴上，而向上一点，淡色的柔软唇瓣一开一合，偶尔能看见里面卷起的舌头，“你是一个记者，是统治者的喉舌；你衣物全新，面色健康，精神状态良好，可见在外混得不错；你说自己的父母死于斯大林劳改营，这是你决心推翻超人政府的原因，但你的言行中更痛恨的是斯大林，你对超人的斥责都只是浮于表面的道听途说。”蝙蝠侠站在他面前，下了结论，“你是统治者派来的卧底。”<br/>这是使诈还是确信？超人不知道，他一时间想不到什么有力的驳斥，只好选择一个最模棱两可的震惊表情，沉默下来装作失语。<br/>“不必想什么话来反驳我，”蝙蝠侠却好像全不在意一样，转身打开一旁的冰箱，取了一瓶酒出来，“你不是第一个被派过来的卧底——也请放心，我不会杀你。”他拇指随意一挑，打开瓶塞，“你可以留在反抗军，看看你们救世主万丈光辉照出来的阴影——当然，是在监管之下。”<br/>我还以为那里面装的是武器。超人看着蝙蝠侠仰头灌酒，一道晶莹的液体从嘴角流出，淌过下巴流到被遮住的脖子。他悄悄开了透视，有些遗憾看不到稀薄酒水蜿蜒过锁骨的景象。他不经意地向上一撇——蝙蝠侠这么年轻的吗？<br/>“乐意之至。”他晃过神来，收起了无意义的伪装。这结果比想象中的更合他的心意，一个需要策反的敌人显然比一个狂热的己方能得到更多的说教，也更好扮演。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>之前没有写过这类题材，下面有试图解释个人理解的红子理念和他们的背景政治，还涉及到了一点宗教，如果对这些敏感，请点叉逃生orz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你不是那些特意从事这方面的特工，对吧？”<br/>克拉克最开始被交还给了那个引荐他的老者，而那位老人家看上去既不失望也不意外。超人散心期间让布莱尼亚克暂时接管了手上的事务，而他“参加”了几次解救反超人罪犯的行动，见到了让所有人吃饱喝足的平均主义下的斑斑劣迹——但这不足以说服他。平民的苦难是一个根深蒂固的顽疾，是他把世界从一个更糟糕的境遇中拯救出来，这些“不足”只能让他自责自己做得还不够多、还不够快，但是再多一点时间，他会让这个社会真正完美——而这个进程，他确信，远比让人类“自由”发展，来得要快。<br/>于是今天，他这个顽固分子被又一次送到了蝙蝠侠身边。<br/>蝙蝠侠没有等他回答：“我说过，你不是第一个被派过来的卧底——但我现在不得不承认你真的是最特殊的一个，到目前为止。”蝙蝠侠这次提了两瓶酒出来，示意他跟自己一起坐在台阶上，“你是政府内部的人对吧？而且是超人亲信那一类的。”<br/>这么说也没问题。克拉克点了点头，接过酒瓶，试图用普通人的力气，学着蝙蝠侠那样起开塞子。不过：“政府内部是统一思想，不存在谁的亲信。”超级大脑的学习能力依然给力。<br/>“现在我更确定你是超人那边的了，孩子——不切实际的非人类式理想主义。”蝙蝠侠轻哼一声，给自己灌了一口酒，“政治思想根本就不可能彻底一致，永远都会有派系存在。”他打断了想要继续反驳的克拉克，“先前被派过来的都是罗斯洛夫的专业特工，自幼被洗脑式教育，疯狂地迷信领袖，”克拉克安静下来听着，“他们很好处理，那种填鸭式培养出来的忠诚不堪一击，只要打破他们心目中那个领袖无所不能的假象，他们就会大受打击地把肚子里的东西全都倒出来。”说到这里，蝙蝠侠扭头看了克拉克一眼，“但你不一样。你是自己真心选择了超人的领导，我不知道超人那样的家伙怎么会想到派人出来卧底……”蝙蝠侠干掉了酒水，正要起身。<br/>克拉克拉住了他：“彼得，我是说罗斯洛夫同志之前派过特工来卧底？”<br/>蝙蝠侠面无表情地看了他半晌，突然轻笑着坐回了原位：“我猜你是背着超人来的？”他摇了摇头，“我还以为超人终于从他的好朋友那里学了点什么，现在看来——”他一把抢过了克拉克手上开了封还一口没动的酒，“罗斯洛夫是个比超人还要糟糕，糟糕十倍的坏蛋，他想要接他父亲的班，可惜他没有斯大林和超人那种煽动人心的见鬼的凝聚力，既没有斯大林的魄力，也没有超人的能力，但是他至少从斯大林身上继承了一点点东西——他是个政客。”<br/>“……这，意味着什么？”<br/>蝙蝠侠看怪物似的看了他一眼：“你可真是跟那个外星人在一起呆的过长了！政客，呵，”他擦了下嘴角的酒液，“政治是无所谓对错的，只要能达到目的——史书是由胜利者书写的。”<br/>克拉克却突然有了一种感觉：“听起来，你似乎对超人的态度要好一些？”<br/>“咳咳咳……”蝙蝠侠喘了一口气，不可置信，“在一个更糟糕的家伙的对比下，你断定我喜欢一个不是最糟糕的独裁者，开什么玩笑！”<br/>“超人不是独裁者，他只是想拯救人们！”克拉克强调。<br/>“哈！你是活在童话世界吗孩子？”蝙蝠侠把空掉的玻璃瓶踢到一边，“好心不一定能办的出好事。拯救人们？”他嘲讽意味十足地笑笑，“如果他真的想做一个英雄，那就老老实实地离权利远点！”他起身拍了拍克拉克僵硬的肩膀，“超人就是一个控制欲旺盛的外星疯子，或许他自认为是无所不能的上帝，但是别忘了，上帝为了得到一个更美好的世界，可是发动了一场灭世的大洪水，你以为这和超人现在铲除异己的做法有什么本质上的区别吗？”<br/>克拉克沉默下来。<br/>“我看得出你不是那种会轻易背叛的人，”蝙蝠侠在柜子里取出手枪，“付出与收益不成正比，我也不打算再浪费时间——”<br/>“所以你和超人又有什么区别呢？”克拉克冷不丁的开口。<br/>“……我是个人类。但这并不仅仅涉及到非我族类的问题。”蝙蝠侠在短暂的沉默后说，“人类的历史上不是没出过独裁者，但是他们的统治都难以长久，最长不过人的半生。但是超人不同，几十年过去，他的容貌没有一点变化，他完全有能力通过一己之力彻底扭曲人类的精神，就像人类当初驯养宠物一样。”他沉痛的目光看向克拉克，“只要持续三代人，人类就会习惯他的控制，丢掉自己的思想，每天都只顾着向超人摇尾乞怜去换取衣食庇护，那将何其可悲！”<br/>克拉克的嘴唇动了动：“我……他……没这么想过……”<br/>“所以我说那个外星人根本就不懂人类的政治。他或许可以当好一个真正的英雄，如果他没有权欲熏心的话。”蝙蝠侠放下了枪，“我改变主意了，接下来你和我一起行动。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>黑化预警。强制预警。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“为什么救我？”行动后返程的路上，沉默良久的蝙蝠侠低声问道。<br/>克拉克从恍惚中回神，也不知作何回答：“……大概，我以为我们也算某种意义上的，朋友。”他被自己出口的话吓了一跳。<br/>蝙蝠侠调高了眉毛：“我从未想过我会和一个超人的拥簇成为朋友。”<br/>“我也从未想过我会和反抗军的首领成为朋友。”克拉克没意识到自己上扬的嘴角。<br/>蝙蝠侠也笑了起来：“你真是超人政府里难得不惹人讨厌的家伙。”<br/>“如果，”克拉克突然想起什么开口，“我能说服超人考虑你说的那些问题，”他澄澈的蓝眼睛藏在镜片后一眨不眨，“你会帮助超人进行改革吗？”<br/>蝙蝠侠摇了摇头，轻嗤一声：“你认为这么说就能让我把你放回去了？”<br/>“我只是提出一个假设。”克拉克无视他话里的刀子，“你会吗？”<br/>“我……不会。”蝙蝠侠深吸一口气，推开了自己房间的门，“如果政府里还有明白人的话，我或许会帮帮政府，但是超人——不。”<br/>克拉克没想到会是这个回答，他亦步亦趋跟着蝙蝠侠到他身边坐下：“但是，为什么啊？”<br/>蝙蝠侠这次沉默了更长时间：“……如果超人想要改变，他的超级大脑完全不需要别人来提醒——他那自视甚高想当救世主的控制欲是一方面，他的能力也让他难以在人类所需的制度为主的政治中当好一个不管太多的领袖。”<br/>“这或许是一方面，但绝不是你不肯伸手的全部原因。”克拉克这次坚持要刨根问底，他有预感那个答案非常重要，“为什么？”<br/>“……我的父母，死于斯大林时期的反超人罪。”蝙蝠侠没看身边克拉克瞪大的眼睛，“斯大林的私生子，超人的好朋友，彼得罗斯洛夫，在我面前，枪杀了他们。”他的呼吸甚至停了那么一阵子，“所以，哪怕超人可以变好，我最多也只会不那么迫切地试图推翻他，不会再多了。”<br/>一片窒息般的寂静中，克拉克罕见地感到手足无措：“我，很抱歉。”<br/>蝙蝠侠却呼出一口气，不在意似的笑笑：“这跟你有什么关系？”<br/>你不知道，还好你不知道。克拉克垂下了眼睛。他想起了斯大林死前的那个宴会，彼得对那个孩子颤抖的描述，他自己当时的难以理解的冷漠——原来蝙蝠侠真的是那些反抗者亡魂的复仇。</p><p>蝙蝠侠看着克拉克肯特留下的眼镜，拿出了通讯器：“所有与政府卧底克拉克接触过的人员全部转入地下，所有他去过的地道全部废弃，命令立即执行。”</p><p>超人不知道自己为什么突然决定离开，可能是他终于明白了反抗军，也终于稍稍触碰了蝙蝠侠，离开不过是目的达到之后的自然选择，也或许，是他无法再若无其事地待在一个受害者身边，去大义凛然地抨击他们的坚持。<br/>“布莱尼亚克。”超人站在装着斯大林格勒的瓶子前面，他听到了轮子摩擦地面的声音，没有回头，“你说过你有十二级智力。”<br/>“是的，超人同志。”<br/>“你认为，我现在对人类的干涉是不是过了？”<br/>“超人同志，我可以询问一下您这段时间去了哪里散心吗？”布莱尼亚克说，“我记得您在散心之前还对完美世界很有信心。”<br/>“我——去见了蝙蝠侠。他说我这是在驯养人类，就像人类对待动物一样。”超人回过身，“我，觉得……”<br/>布莱尼亚克接过话：“您也说了我是十二级智力，而经我计算，对比人类可能的未来，在您的统治下，人类的死亡率会大幅下降，生活质量会显著提高，最重要的是，您可以避免人类种族灭亡于自身的斗争性。至于您说的驯养，人类与动物最大的不同是，人类的智慧足以让他们做出最合适自己的选择，显然，大多数人类都认为您在拯救他们。”<br/>“美国现在的情况如何了？”超人转移了话题。<br/>布莱尼亚克打出电子屏：“仍然处于贫穷与混乱之中，并且仍然拒绝我们的援助。我认为直接从领海入侵去接管他们，让他们与世界水平一致，是一种仁慈。”<br/>“不，”超人拒绝，“我想看看人类自己能不能挣扎过来。”<br/>“但是人类未必只专注于自身挣扎。”布莱尼亚克看他态度，也不再继续。</p><p>“戴安娜，别逼我这么做。”<br/>布莱尼亚克是对的，卢瑟并不满足于自我拯救，人类会死于自身的斗争性。所谓的绿灯军团只是卢瑟的又一邪恶造物，但来自天堂岛盟友的背叛真的让他满心愤怒。连戴安娜也会如此！<br/>“这一切都是你造成的！你这个混蛋！”在一片火光的白宫上空，超人提着卢瑟的领子质问。<br/>“如果推卸责任能让你感到好受的话，尽管谩骂吧，你这个极权主义的控制狂！”卢瑟讥讽，“你为什么不把整个世界都装进瓶子里呢，超——人？”布莱尼亚克的金属手爪从他的胸口传出来。<br/>“布莱尼亚克！你在做什么！”<br/>“我不能让他和您争辩，超人。和九级智力对话比任何死亡陷阱都要危险。据我计算，你们对话的结果有极大可能导致您自杀。”<br/>超人放下了手：“而你有十二级智力——你真的有被我改造吗？”两道红光闪过，“我猜没有。”</p><p>没有了布莱尼亚克，政权的运作要麻烦得多，但好在超人拥有无限的精力，再加上——蝙蝠侠提出的制度化，这种运作方式真的帮了他不小的忙。<br/>提到蝙蝠侠……<br/>克拉克曾经试探性地去过那些反抗军的地道，意料之中但也难免让人失望，那些地方早已人去楼空，他曾经见过的那些反抗军战士也全都人间蒸发。<br/>但是没关系，作为一个猎手，他很有耐心。</p><p>“听说你想见我，同志。”<br/>超人在云上静心时，意外撞见了彼得遭遇的“车祸”，他原本完全来得及在汽车落水前接下——但是那个司机的表情？<br/>这里是“蝙蝠洞”。<br/>超人轻车熟路地潜行到门外，就听到了这么一句。彼得放话要见蝙蝠侠？超人脑海中莫名地想起曾经蝙蝠侠说过的那句“他是个政客”。他要干什么？<br/>超人把自己藏了起来。<br/>“好，来听听你要说什么。”<br/>“你竟敢这么跟我说话！你知道我是谁吗？”<br/>“你叫彼得·约瑟夫·罗斯洛夫，约瑟夫·斯大林的私生子，现任安全部头子，一个愚蠢、残忍的家伙，并且显然在嫉妒超人。你的政治野心人尽皆知。你是谁不重要，问题在于你为什么放话说要跟我谈谈。”<br/>“嗯，在这里说话安全吗？”<br/>“当然，同志。”<br/>“那我就直说吧。莱克斯卢瑟在死前发现了一种能够杀死超人的方法，当时我们受限于技术，而现在，我们已经可以成功实施了。”<br/>“卢瑟发现过很多能够杀死超人的方法，但是连他自己都已经死了，这次又会有什么不同呢？”<br/>“通过对超人家乡遗物的分析，我们发现了他的弱点。现在我们只有一次机会，我们只缺一个能够真正做成的人。”<br/>“你一定是在开玩笑吧！我为什么要推翻超人让你这样的混蛋掌权——而且不论如何，超人已经有所改变。”<br/>“你真的相信那些所谓的制度化改革？超人的一言堂并没有任何实质上的改变。作为一个战略大师，蝙蝠侠，你应该很清楚我和超人谁的政权危害性更大——我总比超人容易被打败吧！想想看，机会只有一次。”<br/>“具体的实施计划我会自己制定。”<br/>“如你所愿。”<br/>“但是记住！一旦超人倒下了，我会立刻调转枪口来对付你，而这个世界上没有什么人可以阻止我！我以我对父母的记忆起誓。”<br/>“你尽可以尝试。”</p><p>超人不知道自己是怎么离开蝙蝠洞的。在短短几分钟之内，他遭遇了两个朋友的背叛，超人的，和克拉克的。<br/>我该怎么办？<br/>我该怎么处理他们？<br/>我……本来不希望走到这一步的。</p><p>“没有戴着一个铁疙瘩醒过来，我是不是应该谢主隆恩？”难得卸除了面具的蝙蝠侠自在地坐在超人的椅子上。<br/>戴着铁疙瘩醒来的彼得恭敬地退了出去。<br/>超人飘到自己的办公桌前放下了一副眼镜：“为什么一直带着这个？”<br/>“你把——”蝙蝠侠突然顿住，盯着超人的脸，“你就是克拉克肯特。”他向后一靠，不知是在嘲笑谁，“能让超人亲自做卧底，我该感到无比荣幸吗？”<br/>“我以为你会帮我。”<br/>“帮你？”蝙蝠侠在办公室里喧宾夺主得理直气壮，“我以为我早就说清楚了。”<br/>超人深深地看了他一眼，转身离开：“你会想明白的。”<br/>“不然呢？”蝙蝠侠在他身后质问，“你也给我做个小手术？”<br/>“不，蝙蝠，”超人在门口几不可见地一顿，“我永远不会对你这么做的。”<br/>蝙蝠侠看着重新回到房间里的罗斯洛夫，喃喃自语：“你拿什么让我相信。”</p><p>鬼知道这一切是怎么发生的。<br/>蝙蝠侠试探性地提出想要几瓶伏特加：“这应该算在基本生活需求里面，超人同志。我想完美世界应该不会连我这点小小的要求都满足不了。”<br/>酒是超人亲自送来的。<br/>两人原本心平气和的座谈情理之中地又一次变成各执己见的争吵。酒水撒的到处都是。然后……<br/>超人也说不清自己到底是出于什么心理撕开了蝙蝠侠浸透酒液的衬衫。他形容不来那一瞬间蝙蝠侠脸上的表情，震惊、茫然，带着几分难以置信的不知所措。但是这个人类战士很快反应过来，猛地提膝并双手用力，差点把思路还很模糊的他给甩出去。<br/>但也只是差点。<br/>超人坚定下来，他轻松地抬起蝙蝠侠扔到自己休息室的大床上，卸下了披风。<br/>“等等，超人！你第一次喝酒是吧？你已经醉了，你根本就不知道自己在做什么！”强迫自己冷静下来的蝙蝠侠试图阻止他。<br/>超人解开腰带，他在脱自己的军装了。<br/>人类的酒水无法动摇他的神志。他肯定自己是清醒的。他知道自己在做什么。<br/>他在试图侵犯自己的俘虏。<br/>蝙蝠侠趁他松手时脚下一蹬，窜到另一边，跳下床就跑。<br/>超人并不着急，他理了理军装的袖子，规整地放在一边，才闪到试图把门锁拆下来的蝙蝠侠身后。<br/>蝙蝠侠腰上一紧，有拟人的热气喷在他耳边：“你知道这是白费力气吧！”<br/>“我以为你只是个喜欢独裁的疯子，万没想到你还可以是个找不到伴侣的混蛋！”他手肘用力向后者太阳穴的位置一撞，“你这是犯罪！”<br/>超人一掌包住他挥来的拳头：“小心。”<br/>“用不着你假惺惺！”蝙蝠侠怒吼着挣扎。<br/>超人把蝙蝠侠按到床上堵住他的嘴，抬起膝盖压住他的一条腿，伸手牢牢抓住他另一条不断踢蹬的小腿。<br/>一个血腥味的吻。超人单手用力，把人翻了个面，好像把那些恶狠狠的目光藏到视线之外就可以当做不存在。<br/>蝙蝠侠大喘了几口气，放弃了毫无意义的谩骂，他努力向后转头：“你当我会怕这个？”<br/>“这是私人的，与政权无关。”超人动作不停，一手探的前方试图挑起他的欲望。<br/>“哈！”蝙蝠侠不知是在因身下刺激而呻吟，还是在表达对超人的嘲讽，“所以你承认自己在犯罪了？”<br/>超人先让他释放了一次，才就着手上的液体给他做扩张：“……如果不想受罪，你最好马上闭嘴。”<br/>“威胁？”蝙蝠侠不屑一顾。<br/>“只是劝诫。”超人抵在入口，他语气平静，“我要进去了。”<br/>蝙蝠侠张开口，却强行咽下了嘴边的咒骂，甚至是更糟糕的哀求，他大大的睁着眼睛，拒绝在这个时候示弱。</p><p>“留在我身边。”超人在他耳边一遍遍念叨，“留在我身边，蝙蝠，请你留下。”</p><p>“我以为你已经没有胆子再来见我了。”蝙蝠侠又翻过一页书，眼都没抬。<br/>“我，”超人见不到他的眼睛，还能稍稍自在一些，“听说你愿意帮助政权。”<br/>蝙蝠侠终于勉为其难地放下了书本，他十指交叉，放在腹部：“我想知道，你能给我多大的权力。”<br/>“你想要多大的权力。”超人手指一颤。<br/>蝙蝠侠却是开玩笑一样态度：“我要分走一半。”<br/>超人定定地看着他：“你知道这是什么意思吗？”<br/>“嗯哼？”蝙蝠侠随意地点点头。<br/>“……”超人深吸了一口气，“我会通知他们做联姻的准备。”</p><p>“重新认识一下，超人同志。”蝙蝠侠伸出一只手，“布鲁斯韦恩，您未来的伴侣和监察官。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>